Tiempos Buenos
by Anngel
Summary: Necesitaba hacer algo con mi vida... Es la primera incursión que hago con esta pareja - Referencias de la canción que inspiró la historia... Tiempos Buenos, de un canta-autor Chileno Albaro Scaramelli
1. Chapter 1

**Tiempos Buenos**

Estaba sentado en la escalera de una estación del tren subterráneo, observaba al cielo mientras tomaba una pausa de la lectura que me traía intrigado desde hace días, los libros desde hace algún tiempo me ayudaban a pensar que podía escapar de este mundo, que yo mismo me volví melancólico y de constante remembranza hacía un pasado que existía, pero no se había prolongado en el tiempo.

Ya llevaba poco más de 10 años fuera de mi país, desde que decidí dejar a mi familia y encaminarme de voluntario en la campaña de ayuda en Haití, por supuesto que mi familia se había negado rotundamente a que lo hiciera y mi amada también lo hizo... Pero ni el profundo amor que sentía por ella me detuvo, necesitaba saber que podía hacer algo por mi vida, que mi paso por este mundo era algo más que terminar una carrera, comprar una casa y criar a un perro.

Así que tomé mis maletas y me fui de voluntario a la isla que había sido sacudida por un terremoto hace apenas unos meses. Viví meses de desesperanza y dolor, la incertidumbre era el pan de cada día, el aroma a muerte se podía sentir en toda la isla. En mi vida me había enfrentado a eso.

Un día nos correspondió la misión, creo, más difícil como voluntarios, fuimos enviados a un sector que hasta ese día no había sido recorrido por su dificultad en el acceso, desde el ingreso a la ciudad sólo habían escombros, pude ver bajo ellos algunos cuerpos ya descomponiéndose y otros más asechados por los pocos animales sobrevivientes en la zona. En medio de todo el silencio el llanto de un niño caló en mi cerebro, como quien clava un cuchillo partiendo una sandía, corrí en medio de las ruinas y ahí lo encontré, un pequeño niño de dos años, estaba envuelto por los brazos de una mujer que la defendió de la caída de una muralla, la mujer había muerto hace algunas horas por lo que pude apreciar en el estado de su cuerpo y el niño, si bien estaba un poco delgada por los días sin comer, estaba vivo. La tomé en mis brazos y volví rápido al camión que nos transportaba - **Está viva** - les dije escuetamente a mis compañeros de labores y en sus ojos se reflejó esperanza, todos comenzaron a hurgar entre los escombros. Al final de un pueblo que según el catastro debían vivir en aproximación cien personas, rescatamos doce con vida y en paupérrimas condiciones. Durante el camino de vuelta llevaba al niño en mis brazos, me aferré a la idea de llevarlo conmigo... De un momento a otro me vi envuelvo en la adopción de un pequeño guapo, que para mí simbolizaba el triunfo del ser humano ante los golpes de la naturaleza.

Por azares de la vida, luego de terminar la misión que me había encomendado mi patria, no tuve fuerzas de volver a ella y emigré a un país que se está cayendo del mapa... Por algunos instantes recordé a mi hermano y las clases de geografía en el San Pablo. Ahora tenía una gran responsabilidad que cargaba con un inmenso honor y que no renunciaría por nada del mundo mi hijo Terrence. Al final de la odisea que emprendí, se podría haber resumido en tener una familia, una hermosa y pequeña familia. Ahora él estaba en el colegio y yo esperando a su salida, era un gran hombrecito, había cumplido hace un par de semanas los 9 años, éramos felices.

**Querida Paty... Tan cambiada... ¿Estás? **- me tallé los ojos y volví a observar, si bien ahora vestía más madura y había cambiado sus gafas, era ella, era mi Patty. Llevaba de la mano a una niña de unos 8 años - **¡Patty! **- giró al escuchar su nombre y automáticamente sus pupilas se llenaron de lágrimas -** Stear **- Corrió hasta mí y ambos nos abrazamos ante los ojos de la niña - **Estas...** - no podía sacar las palabras - **Si estoy vivo y con vergüenza** - Patty tomó la mano de la niña y le dijo -** Stear te presento a mi hija Candy **- La niña abrió los ojos y me sonrió, de alguna forma mi corazón se volvió agua, ella no me había esperado y era normal... Quien esperaría a un cobarde como yo - **¿Y qué haces aquí en Chile?** - Mi hermosa castaña mi sonrió - **hemos venido de vacaciones y pasamos unos días a la capital para conocer ¿y tú?** - Tenía tanto que contarle y me debatía entre decir todo o no, fue cuando Terrence llegó -** Papá ¿Quién es?** - A Patty se le deformó la cara - **Así que fuiste padre** - yo solo le tomé la mano y le sonreí - **Te parece tomar un café** - Ella afirmo y caminamos rumbo la calle Banderas - **Papá, me compras unas cabritas** - Terrence me requería una vez más, compre dos bolsas y se las di a los niños, para entrar en el café - **¿Te casaste?** - fue la primer pregunta que ella soltó a quemarropa, la verdad sonreí ante la situación - **No, no lo hice y la verdad solo esperaba que un golpe del destino me reuniera contigo, no tenía la fortaleza como para volver** - Ella suspiró - **Pero veo que fuiste madre, ¿Quién fue el afortunado?** - en mi garganta había un nudo que se apuraba a salir, al escuchar mi pregunta Patty se sonrojo y agachó la cabeza - **Es un joven de cabello negro y usa gafas y la verdad **- Le tapé la boca, verdaderamente no quería saber y se lo hice saber de esa forma - **¿No quieres saber el nombre? **- Le negué, me cerraba a la posibilidad que el destino la trajera a mí de esta forma - **No, por favor, dolería mucho** - tomó mi mano - **Stear, se llama Stear** - Mis ojos se toparon con los suyos y ella volvió a sonreír - **¿Qué?** - mi escueta pregunta desató la rabia en mi interior, me había alejado de EEUU, para ser alguien y ese alguien, estaba completo junto a ella y mi familia - **Tu hija** - para estas alturas de mi rostro se desprendían lagrimas gruesas - **Perdóname amor... Perdóname** - Observé como la rubia fruncía el ceño ante las locuras de mi hijo adoptivo... Eran parecidos, hermosos niños - **¿Que haremos desde hoy?** - pregunté ya que ambos teníamos vidas muy distintas, ella en EEUU y yo aquí en Chile-** Llévanos viajando algún tiempo, buscando horizontes nuevos, ¿Te molestaría si nos quedáramos aquí, contigo?** - Después de tanta búsqueda por el mundo, me había encontrado con el pasado que adoro - **Podrías incluirme en tu vida** - La pregunta estaba de más a mi juicio, era yo el que debía rogar por entrar nuevamente en su vida - **Permíteme recuperar paso a paso mi lugar, soy quien debe rogar por el abandono... Te dejé sin saber que íbamos a ser padres** - Ella negó, tampoco se había enterado hasta unos meses después de su partida y fue eso, esa pequeña semilla de su amor la que lo había mantenido en vida y buscando por distintos lugares, ahora se asentaban en un país desconocido para ella, un sistema que nada encajaba con su vida en USA, pero mientras ambos estuvieran juntos, todo saldría muy bien.

**¿Y cómo te llamas pecosa? **- la niña arrugó su nariz y lo miró de forma fija - **Candice para ti, malcriado **- el pequeño castaño carcajeó ante el comentario de la pequeña - **Desde hoy serás señorita Pecas** - la niña se volvió a comer sus cabritas - **Mocoso malcriado, voy con mi madre** - y el niño para no ser menos le dijo de vuelta - **voy con mi padre, pecosa** - ambos niños se acercaron a la mesa - **¿Qué pasa mamá?, porque lloras – **Preguntó la niña – **Nada hija… Ven siéntate conmigo, tenemos que contarle algo – **Ambos jóvenes se sentaron en las piernas de sus padres respectivos – **Hija… Este hombre… Es tu padre – **La niña dejó caer unas lágrimas – **No sabes cuánto esperé conocerte – **el pequeño castaño observó – **Papá… ¿Tengo una hermana? – **ambos sonrieron – **Si hijo.**

Desde hoy comenzaría una vida nueva…

**Tiempos Buenos**

Sentado en la escalinata  
en la estación del Metro  
de la Plaza Italia

No tenía más que hacer en realidad  
que dar vueltas por la ciudad  
Eran esos tiempos malos  
que cuando te atacan  
dejan ver su furia

Y yo llevaba un libro  
Para recordar  
Que siempre puedo escapar

Era casi fin de siglo  
y yo estaba sentado,  
quedándome calvo

Y te divisé con diez años de más  
Qué lindo fue volverte a encontrar

Y nos miramos sin decirnos casi nada  
Ya lo imaginábamos todo  
Y nos fuimos por el Parque Forestal  
Había tanto por recordar

Tiempos Buenos  
Tiempos buenos de verdad  
Tiempos que se fueron  
Se esfumaron, nada más

Me contaste que estabas casada  
desde hace casi nueve años  
y que al parecer no lo amabas a él  
pero que así estabas bien

Entre caminatas y unos cafecitos  
Nos tomamos de la mano  
Cruzamos el río y fuimos a un hotel  
Le hicimos caso a nuestra piel

Tiempos Buenos  
Tiempos buenos de verdad  
Tiempos que se fueron  
Se esfumaron, nada más

El sabor de tus costillas  
era el mismo de los 17 años  
cuando nos gustaba ver amanecer  
y no había nada que perder

Pero te vestiste tan a prisa  
que pensé haber hecho algo malo  
Cuando vi en tus ojos miedo  
de volver a enamorarte otra vez

De Tiempos Buenos...  
Tiempos buenos de verdad  
Tiempos que se fueron  
Se esfumaron, nada más

Y volví a la escalinata  
en la estación del Metro  
de la Plaza Italia

Dentro de todo  
no estaba nada mal  
volver a recordar

_**Una pequeña historia que constará de solo dos capítulos… Espero que les guste y pronto volveré con más.**_

_**Anngel**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Tiempos Buenos**

**Papá, pero yo no me quiero cambiar del departamento – **Terry reclamaba, mientras cargaba una caja llena de juguetes – **No quieres vivir en una casa grande y con Candy – **El pequeño castaño se ponía rojo por la situación, su padre se refería a lo que ocurrió esa misma tarde.

_**Flash Back**_

Ambos niños corrían por el parque, eso era un gran decir, ya que Terry insistió en asustar a Candy con insecto, lo increíble es que la niña lo tomó con cariño y se lo dejó en la cabeza al castaño, que salió corriendo porque el insecto le ensuciaba en cabello – **Creo que tu hija es muy especial – **Dijo Paty mientras observaba la escena – **Si, es tan increíble como su madre… ¿Estás dispuesta a aceptar a mí hijo? – **Patty lo observó directo – **Supongo que estás hablando de nuestro hijo – **Nada le hacía más feliz que ver a sus seres amados, felices y juntos, Candy se quedó sentada en el pasto y Terry se acercó a su padre – **Papá, me prestas dinero, por favor – **Stear se sorprendió, ya que el chico jamás le pedía eso – **Si por supuesto, aquí tienes – **Vio como el pequeño, se acercó a un carrito de dulces y compró dos paletas y luego las llevó a hasta la niña y se las ofreció, la pequeña rubia tomó la paleta y le hizo un lugar para que se sentara con ella – **Eres la primera niña que conozco que no huye de los insectos… Me gustas – **Y la niña sonrió y le devolvió el favor con un beso en la mejilla.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

**¡Papá!, no digas eso… - **Stear rio y terminó de subir las cajas al camión – **Hijo, desde hoy seremos una familia de 4… Ya no de 2… Viviremos con tu mamá – **Al niño le brillaron los ojos - **¿Tendré mamá? – **Alister confirmo y le sonrió, sabía que con esa noticia su hijo sería feliz, durante años le había preguntado, sí algún día él tendría una mamá, este sería ese día, el niño se le abrazó al cuello – **Gracias papá.**

Patricia cortó el teléfono, estaba terminando de coordinar el envío de sus cosas al país, había comunicado a su familia y la de Stear el encuentro, el más interesado en saber de su hermano fue Archi, que en secreto junto a esposa planearon llevar las cosas de Patty y visitar el mencionado país – **mamá… ¿Dejaremos de viajar? – **La peli-café se volteó a mirar a su hija, que estaba lista con su pequeña mochila de viaje – **Si hija… Ya hemos llegado a nuestro destino – **la niña torció la boca – **¿Y viviremos con papá? – **Patricia sonrió y le extendió las manos a su hija – **Si hija, viviremos con tu papá y con tu hermano – **La niña se quedó pensando unos instantes – **Él no es mi hermano, es mi novio **– La cara sorpresa de la mujer y la risa posterior calmaron el ambiente y recordó lo de la tarde anterior.

_**Flash Back**_

El beso en la mejilla, había dejado a Terrence en las nubes con cara de soñador - **¿Somos hermanos? –** Sólo ahí el pequeño castaño entendió el concepto – **Pero yo no te quiero de hermana – **La niña frunció el ceño – **No me interpretes mal… Me gustaría que fueras mi novia – **La pequeña rubia se alegró casi al instante y se lanzó en un abrazo, cayendo ambos al pasto riendo fuerte.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Sonrió ante las cosas de los niños, su familia sería feliz y era lo importante – **Vamos Candy, ya llegó el taxi… Sabes hija, viene tía Annie y tío Archi – **La pequeña Candy sonrió nuevamente, en el último tiempo había mucho por lo que ser feliz, conoció a papá y tenía un novio… y una familia. Era feliz.

**Guauu, papá la casa es enorme… Elegiré mi habitación – **Dijo, mientras que Stear abría la puerta y el corría al segundo piso – **No te entusiasmes mucho, la habitación más grande es mía – **se escuchó desde el segundo piso – **No se vale – **El joven de lentes sonrió, después de haber visto y vivido tanta calamidad en ese país… Ahora, sentía una hermosa y gran paz – **Hola cariño – **Stear se devolvió a la entrada al escuchar la voz de Paty – **Ya llegaron… Es una casa humilde – **La castaña se adelantó y besó - **es la casa de nuestra familia. **

**Tiempos Buenos**

Sentado en la escalinata  
en la estación del Metro  
de la Plaza Italia

No tenía más que hacer en realidad  
que dar vueltas por la ciudad  
Eran esos tiempos malos  
que cuando te atacan  
dejan ver su furia

Y yo llevaba un libro  
Para recordar  
Que siempre puedo escapar

Era casi fin de siglo  
y yo estaba sentado,  
quedándome calvo

Y te divisé con diez años de más  
Qué lindo fue volverte a encontrar

Y nos miramos sin decirnos casi nada  
Ya lo imaginábamos todo  
Y nos fuimos por el Parque Forestal  
Había tanto por recordar

Tiempos Buenos  
Tiempos buenos de verdad  
Tiempos que se fueron  
Se esfumaron, nada más

Me contaste que estabas casada  
desde hace casi nueve años  
y que al parecer no lo amabas a él  
pero que así estabas bien

Entre caminatas y unos cafecitos  
Nos tomamos de la mano  
Cruzamos el río y fuimos a un hotel  
Le hicimos caso a nuestra piel

Tiempos Buenos  
Tiempos buenos de verdad  
Tiempos que se fueron  
Se esfumaron, nada más

El sabor de tus costillas  
era el mismo de los 17 años  
cuando nos gustaba ver amanecer  
y no había nada que perder

Pero te vestiste tan a prisa  
que pensé haber hecho algo malo  
Cuando vi en tus ojos miedo  
de volver a enamorarte otra vez

De Tiempos Buenos...  
Tiempos buenos de verdad  
Tiempos que se fueron  
Se esfumaron, nada más

Y volví a la escalinata  
en la estación del Metro  
de la Plaza Italia

Dentro de todo  
no estaba nada mal  
volver a recordar

_**Pequeña, pero fue un gusto que me dí. Saludos a los que han leído **___

_**Anngel**_


End file.
